Gravity Hidden Appendage
by Xavyer
Summary: An instantly in action story. Mystery Shack is being haunted by a mysterious force. The results of not listening to it's commands are written here. Don't flame for character death and story being a-little crappy, it's my first.
1. Dipper PoV: The House

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue. Nobody looks on second chapter, and does anybody gonna look upon the third one?! Well, please review, and it was good to work with you.**

* * *

He ran through the woods as the branches on the trees kept hitting him. He didn't actually felt that, the only feelings he kept – not only inside – were horror and fatigue, but _that thing_ that followed him wasn't tired, so Dipper couldn't also be. His breath was extremely rapid and unstable, but he sprinted – even when his tiny muscles were about to stop working with him. Just when he was about to trip from tiredness, he saw a wooden cabin where could take a catch of air. He runned at the higher speed, he was much over his normal peak. Dipper has just burst through door, but they were half-closed, so he tripped over the old carpet. The boy has instantly closed the door, baricading it with his own body. The _being_ on the other side kept thumping into the front door for about 50 seconds before it stopped. Dipper near fell unconscious cause of hyperventilate, but then his lungs felt better so he stopped. If not soul of his dead twin sister Mabel, he was either dead, sleeping, or worse, caught by _this monster_, wherever it is. Dipper just felt his sibling watching, and helping him astrally, from somewhere, where her free existence has been sent. As obvious, subconsciously he knew it wasn't real, but he was at least thinking positively. Where there was occassion, he started to panic, ran around, scream with his high-pitched voice. As his panic attack stopped, Dipper was attacked by a thought: „I MUST BARRICADE THE DOOR!" quickly he took a lounge chair, and a wooden chair. He blocked them cause of possibility of _that entity_ breaking through the weakening shield, the only thing (except for the walls, but they were as unstable as door) that was delaying his demise, which seemed inevitable. As he sat on the floor, he looked around at the furniture of house. Everything looked old, creaking, rusty or sometimes worse. But a painting took his attention. It looked just like picture, but with his a little more sensitive smell he felt the scent of dyes. It showed just a perfect family, standing in front of deep woods, it was daylight, but Dipper wasn't sure of approximate time cause of the fog. Wait... he caught a thing that wasn't ever supposed to be there, it couldn't be a mistake: Behind them, right near the fog, _a tall man_ was. It had something like Armani suit. He wasn't able to define facial features, but he was sure the person was pale, and bare.

…

„My goodness" Dipper said to himself „I-it... is the s-same _one_ that... w-w-was chasing me!" he scarcely and frustratingly realized.

And also he realized that the art was on the staircase, which led to the next floor. He took a deep breath, and went to the second floor. The second was surely another. There were walls right to the stairs, and door. It was sadly locked, but then he remembered that there was something underneath the carpet, this, what caused his tripping over. He got back to this very place, and looked down the carpet. He lifted it up, revealing a rusty key. He smiled in his genius, then got back to stairs, hurringly scraped the rust, and put key in hole. It fit! He was happy but also like frightened. What may lied behind those doors? Why they were closed, and house open? Why the man stopped breaking in the house? These were question that wondered Dipper. Because of his shaking hand, it was hard to unlock the room. But he quickly managed to do that. He opened them. But he was then irritated. He wanted to shout out as much curses... as he knew. There was another 2 rooms, and a hallway with width of stairs. One was locked, and second was a bathroom. „Well, guess I have to find another key." There was normal design: Bath-shower, sink and mirror, toilet, which wasn't flushed for... unidentified time lenght. There was light switch, shelf with some medicaments, that surely expired, and a fresh first aid kit. Dipper walked to everything, except toilet, and in sink there was a note and a key. The note read as follows:

_**Why? Why us? It wasn't supposed to be like that! Please, if anyone reads this, Get The Fuck Out, for your safety, cause it surely will get on you!**_

Dipper was already branded with _the thing_, so what was the problem? The key was even more rust, also dirt of blood and mud. He used sink to clear it, and when it was fine, he took key, unlocked, and opened door. It was, but wasn't normal, bedroom.


	2. Wendy PoV: His Slave

As she was hiding behind the lounge chair, she saw that cursed shadow moving over the hall. She was sweating from fear, her heart beating relentlessly. Turned on television didn't really help. Stan turned it on, and left it, as Dipper and Mabel were watching also.

* * *

_The evening came on, as the twins were watching an old vampire movie. Stan left just as it started. Wendy just came in when the scary scene appeared. Dipper fell off the chair with scream, when Mabel laughed at his little brother jump-scare. It was nearly exactly an hour of movie when it appeared._

_"Dip, aren't you too_ _young for such movie?" Wendy asked, smiling._

_"But what with Mabel?" Dipper asked in answer._

_"I'm about... five minutes older than you?" Mabel said, smiling, recalling facts but not fully remembering them "Yeah, five minutes"_

_Dipper sighed, he couldn't face the truth, and wasn't happy of it. The film went on, and Wendy actually came out. She saw that movie, and personally rated it lame._

* * *

Wendy got snapped back from her thoughts when the man walked into the room. The creaking sounds of floor were oddly harmonic with sounds of this show. He came near TV, and watched it for a while. But then, suddenly, Wendy heard a crush, and electricity zapping. From the chair she saw that he smashed the box with metal crowbar in frustration. He stroke again, and again, and again. Either he hated television, or channel, or show that was on. He kept staring at the mash that he made. Wendy found a chance of getting out of the room. But there was also much of risk. If this hooded, brutal fucker would look back at her - and he could do it anytime - he would be too close to get a right distance, and it would be needed to get a time to hide again. Realizing that she was wasting time was just matter of seconds. But there was a catch: the old wooden floor would alert proxy by the sound.

"You can only die once" She thought, taking the great risk of getting caught.

She creeped to the moment with creaking floor. He still was staring.

"What is he thinking?" She asked herself in mind, when she slowly stood up.

She carefully took position to sprint, took a heavy breath, focused...  
And started to run through small hall, to the main room, got to the door, opened it and ran out of this cursed, as she thought now, shack. It was... 1:30. The crescent moon was on the place, illuminating the area, but not too fine. Actually, it was a little useless light. As Wendy looked behind her, she saw his bloody face looking angrily at her. Even from this distance she saw this in his eyes. Lust. Lust for her, not sexual, but to bring her to his _master_. He "loved" his work for _him_. Even though he isn't able to feel any emotions in that state, he was actually _Obsessed_ with his _boss_. He greedily took any job he was ordered. _One divided by zero_ is appreciating his "feelings" for labour. He started sprint to the front door, which unluckily was close to the point where he was standing. She reacted quickly by closing the door by key. She knew that it was helpless, cause of the probability of lock being easily opened from inside, as obvious, but hoped that it would slow him down. She looked for any good weapon to fight back with his metal scrap.

"There must be something in the city" Wendy said to herself as she ran to the town "There **MUST** be..."

* * *

**So, here it is. The second chapter of my first story. Hope you like this. Review, favorite, and follow the terror of our protagonists. I'm sure everyone knows who is "him", and anybody, as I hope, has catched "TribeTwelve" reference.****Don't be intense by the way. As I said, ****it is my first story. So, sayonara!**

P.S.  
**FIC'S SPOILER: In next chapter, Stan's point of vision will be shown. What he has with it? What has Slender Man to do with it? We're going to see... :)**


End file.
